Drabbles of Gakuen Alice
by Blueberry Absinth
Summary: A series of drabbles, mostly centered around MikanNatsume. I one: she was an idiot; her smile showed that
1. Her smile, her idiotic smile

**This wil be a series of drabbles/more completed one-shots, mostly NatsumeMikan :)**

**Gakuen alice has two records. It has the only canon pairing I love to obsses over and it's been just a day since I watched it.**

**Will be updating randomly**

**Nothing owns to me :D**

Her smile. It was the most annoying and beautiful thing in her, as seen it was her permanent companion, along with the clumsiness. She'd always smile, even though she was losing, even though she was a _no star_, even though everyone picked on her. Even if the was world was being destroyed, she would continue to smile. Always.

It annoyed him to no end but somehow intrigued him.

Mikan exceeded far beyond his understanding. He'd acted cold, he'd called her 'polka dot undies girl', he'd threatened her, he'd sent her to the _Northern_ woods, he hadn't acted at all nice and, yet, she'd tried to make him smile and even made a dodgeball match for him and Ruka. And when she'd lost, she'd just _smiled_, brushing the loss like nothing and said that she'd won in a way. Back then she'd infuriated him like no one else had done. She'd been the one to suggest that. But, no, the little brat had endured a ball which, while not enhanced by his Alice, was powerful enough on its own. He'd later seen her hands calloused, but at that moment she'd just smiled that idiotic smile of hers and rambled about something.

Her naïveté was a trait that annoyed him too. The stupid girl had actually thought that idiot gay would take her letter to the grandpa whom she loved really much.

She was an idiot, her smile showed it clear, but it was that smile that brightened the classroom and seemed to shine wherever she went. It was something he wasn't used to. It annoyed him so much that he wanted to skip classes. And he did.

He'd once asked her why she kept smiling no matter how many times she was stepped over or defeated. She'd just said that sometimes winning didn't matter.

Something inside Natsume told him that she'd achieved an impossible goal, yet wasn't aware of it. He was happy for both.


	2. A little fairytale

**Spoilers for the Hana Hime arc. From Aoi's point of view. A tiny little hint of NatsumeMikan at the end :).**

**Nothing belongs to me :((((**

Once upon a time a young girl lived with her small family in the countryside. She was happy. Everyday she'd play with her brother and his friend and would help her father. Days went by and nothing changed. They lived happily.

But, as usual, happiness never lasted enough.

Her family was different form normal people. So they'd never been able to live in one place for too long, other people, faceless fear, wanted them. And they succeeded.

The fiery circumstances they were caught made her lose her sight and memories. The said circumstances made also her and her family take different paths, while she still had the trauma.

She was lost, away from a comforting shoulder to support and cry on, with no sight or memories. Unable to see anything, with no true judgment of right and wrong, desperate to see or at least remember, wanting to see the things around her, she created the outside world just as she saw it in her young and innocent mind. Instead of the dirty and hard floor, she imagined silky soft carpet smelling of something sweet, instead of the bitter cold air she imagined it warm and inviting and glowing, something that always triggered her brain. She'd imagine everything in bright colors she had no name for. Sometimes they were so brilliant that her head would hurt.

She'd imagine everything in her own lonely world and unconsciously would not let anything from the other world in it.

Except one thing.

Someone.

He wasn't like anything she'd ever felt, imagined or remembered from the quick glimpses she usually had. He was sad, distant, dark, a batch of mystery; a comforting, calm yet strange, alien splotch of black in her all-too-bright world. He'd always be with her if she needed support, always there to give a not-so-warm but powerful hand to help her, to protect her even though the biggest gift was already promised to her: the restore of her sight. The girl felt she didn't deserve anything of what he gave her.

She wanted to repay him somehow.

That man wasn't perfect. He had his worries, no matter how much he didn't show them. He had power and, because of that, people hated him. He'd have no friends to watch his back, only foes to try and fail to cut the same back. Because of that, he was a cold person, speculating, never letting his guard down. He'd once told her that his gift used to be unstable and that he'd killed people. But, he said, that was once. Now he was perfect in control, his emotions bottled up and kept under tight watch, unable to cloud his speculative, passive sight. The girl was always saddened by those words, she wanted to show her _friend_ her little world, sure that it'd cheer him up. Because in her world, there were no bad people who wanted to hurt them. In it never-ending happiness ruled everything, it was quiet and lonely and really fun.

She wanted, she tried, but even with all her energy, she couldn't quite capture the actual feel of it, the immense feeling of closeness, warmth and colors. As much as she tried, but only a weak (in her eyes) smile could come out. Something wasn't right.

Regardless of that, she smiled for both of them and things were good.

She was content and quietly waited for the return of her sight.

Then, when the girl though she had anything, something came crashing into her little, monotonous world. It was fast, didn't let her think for a second, something hard for her who'd once had all the time in the world and it shone with a light that made the colors of her world seem dull and lifeless. The brightest light stole away her usual behavior, sent light everywhere to reveal her how much shadows have been circling her and her world, especially from **his** direction. It gave her a will to live, it gave back her memories, it made her smile again. It made her smile real smiles.

And, just as the poor girl had started to pick on things, just as things seemed to calm a little, it happened. The person, who'd protected her since she lost her memories against the person who shed the changing light inside her. Darkness against light, moon against sun, death against life, black against white, gray against colors, hunter versus prey…

Then, just then, when she had the choice, she chose the light. The life. And the shadows parted away to reveal his true colors. Or lack thereof. He showed the way he looked at her – as a puppet for manipulating her brother. He'd have killed her if it wasn't for the same girl who'd saved her many times already. However the circumstances made her savior suffer. Again.

Because of her.

At the time, the blind girl was suffering not only for her friend. She'd finally got her sight back. She'd seen the true colors of the world. They were dangerous, bad; they limited her freedom. Her mind realized that the pitch black she'd once came to ignore, in fact had many but dark colors in it. It was life. It was suffocating, gradually and quickly destroyed her little _lonely_ world.

But, as she saw everyone's faces when they waited for her and her brother's father whom she only knew from the newly regained memories, she couldn't bring herself to regret her decisions. Seeing those smiles, her brother, her old friend, her savior, her father, everyone… everything was so different. Her world had been happy but she'd been alone there. The real world was vast and unfriendly but she was never alone. No matter what obstacles came in their path, she knew they would overcome it together.

And when she saw the look exchanged between her brother and the girl who started it all, she was absolutely sure that she'll never regret that she regained her sight.

_And so, dear reader, our fairytale ends with one group hug, from the different sides of the fence. Our little heroine now knows that no physical and no mental obstacles can overcome love. What, you think you've seen this story before? Maybe… _


	3. The shoe mystery

**For Chu-heart147 :D 'poke'**

**I'm sry it's that bad quality and so short, I'm bad at writing humor :((((**

**Nothing is owned by me :))**

**Good night! and R&R :)) 'yawn'**

It was just an ordinary day. Mikan woke up late, as always, ran after Hotaru's new bike (the smoke it emitted, formed the words 'idiot'), tripped at least three times, got lost again, ran into people she did not want to meet and got to class right at the last second.

Yep, just a normal day.

After enduring a whole load of forty minutes of senseless maths, she stretched her limbs, happy to do that. It felt good after going from contentment (from sleep) to ready-to-run-a-marathon stance (from chasing after Hotaru) without no other apparent stage in between. And that soreness she had to endure for the whole school hour, all the while trying to understand the lesson, talk to her neighbors and try not to look Natsume's way. It proved to be quite a bad experience.

A second too late, the not-so-hyper-today girl realized that her classmates, representive of the fair sex, were a little too noisy, in fact noisier than with her which was quite the accomplishment. Usually she was the noisiest of them all taken together.

Mikan stood upon to see what the girls were doing, leaving her best friend to read something on their desk.

The girls were squealing and giggling, you know the full program; exclamations like "Now we know!", "I knew it!!!", "Natsume-kun's the biggest", "Wow, Koko's third!!" and so on echoed through the whole classroom.

The curious girl made her way to the centre of the circle, which, quite unsurprisingly, was occupied by Permy. The cat-dog alice was looking happily at a sheet of paper with some (quite messy) words written, all the while a fangirl spark in her eyes.

"What's this?" asked Mikan confused. The president of the "Natsume and Ruka" fanclub handed her the paper to her.

_Natsume-kun – 43_

_Ruka-pyon - 39_

_Koko-kun – 40_

…

"What's this?"

Perm's eyes widened, she seemed to think for a second, then apparently came to a realization and sighed.

"We've gotten every boy's shoe size." she explained with less enthusiasm than thought. Several squeals were heard from the crowd. Except from the wanted face, given her crush on Natsume, his obvious attraction to her and his place at the very top of the list.

"… So?" the idiot continued to be confused.

A cricket started chirping.

"You don't know what they say about men with big feet, do you?" a random fangirl asked. The others were just silently watching.

The cricket continued chirping.

Mikan looked at the list, then to Perm, then back to the list. She shook her head.

The next sound was quite strange as twenty people' palms met their foreheads.

The little cricket ran away, offended that no one seemed to enjoy its skills at making good dramatic background sounds… It was going to find other people who'd enjoy his abilities… Then, he'd take revenge on these…


	4. One mansard, just under the stars

**This was planned to be a little more cheerful but I got into a depressing mood :(( **

**Inspired by a song. 'I live on the last etage, in one mansard just under the stars' is a direct quote**

* * *

His back on the wall so he could see as much as possible. Rigid, tired from the day body. Eyes, red from lack of sleep. Not so content, Natsume was gazing at the stars, wondering. His eyes jumped from constellation to constellation, not quite remembering their names (and not quite caring), but remembering all those nights, spent with his father and sister, just stargazing and talking, all worries forgotten. Remembering every single detail. Also remembering earlier that day. The words Mikan'd said that made him stay up all night, unable to sleep, and, in the end, trot to the closest and the only window. The window in his room was small; it didn't provide that good a view towards the stars. Unlike Mikan's. Hers was wide and open to the world.

Somehow, there was something really symbolic in those simple details.

But was the cheery but foolish girl right? Or was she just repeating a lie, told by her grandpa in times she was down so she could cheer up? What if she was right? Then was his mother a star, a small, lost twinkle of light, searching for her family? Was she proud of _him_? Him, who had done so much to the academy they worked so hard to destroy or at least change? Probably not…

… No, absolutely not.

His eyes didn't sting like they used to. They felt unemotional and cold as he usually saw them in the mirror before school when making his usual mask for school, the one made to show the academy higher-ups that he wouldn't like to live here and wouldn't care less if he died. He hated doing that, he hated going to school, he hated doing all those jobs, he hated the academy even though because of it, he and Ruka met a lot of their friends. And Mikan. But again it was that rotten school that gave them so much trouble. And he was helping them. Despite what his mother did and died for, despite what Mikan's parents wanted to do.

The eyes were still dry.

With a quiet sigh, Natsume let his thoughts wander backwards to a few hours ago.

…

_{Flashback}_

_He had finally accepted to go to her room with the above mentioned girl. At first he hadn't wanted to, because: first it was just a no star room (what was there to look?) and, second he'd wanted to hide his crush on the cheerful girl from Ruka, who, in turn, had fallen for her too._

'_Quite the love triangle.' he'd always think._

_And now he was stuck alone with the girl he loved, in her bedroom. His mind was just as perverted as usual, but he pushed those thoughts away. In that kind of times his mask was essential. _

_The room was almost empty. Just a chair, a desk with tons of books, romance novels and unfinished homework and a bed. And a big window, which opened to a great view of the sky and the woods._

'_One would think that just the room was enough to discourage a person.' he thought. But apparently the poorness of the room wasn't enough for the ball of energy called Mikan Sakura. Nothing made that girl feel down; only watching her jump around, do her funny antics, smile and just be __**happy**__, gave Natsume the hope that something would change and the power to continue walking the shadowy paths of his. Maybe it was that trait of hers that made her so special to him. _

_And she just stood there, smiling, not knowing the influence she had on him._

"_This is it?" he asked mockingly, but inside he liked it. Sure, it was quite empty, but cleaned to perfectness. Cleaned with care. It was different from his chambers, the chambers of a special star, cleaned without care, achieved only because he was in the Dangerous Ability class._

_Mikan pouted cutely._

"_What do you expect from a no star room?"_

_He shrugged. No thoughts given on that topic, actually._

"_Dunno. First time seeing a no star room, baka." Sometimes she really did act like an idiot._

_The girl sighed, then grinned and propped herself on the bed so she could see the sky. Because of doing that motion, her skirt went a little higher up. Natsume's pervert mind kicked in again but he kicked it back with sheer force of will._

"_You know, it's not that bad" she started with a dreamy voice, eyes far away; he had to suppress the urge to roll his eyes; she was serious for once. "I like it here. I live on the last floor, in one mansard just under the stars…" she stood up suddenly and shot him a smile. "I've always wanted to do that."_

_The last sentence piqued his interest, but even before he asked, she was talking, eyes somehow confused._

"_You don't know?" she then shrugged it off. "When people die, they turn into stars so they can watch over their friends and family and light their paths with their support and love. Her eyes were far away again._

_He just stood there, stunned_.

…

The words still rang in his head. Was it true? Just the way she'd said it, it sounded so… true. So… so different from her usual way of speaking. But after all her parents were dead. It was normal for her to sound different.

But he didn't want to agree with these words. If his mother was a star and saw him, she'd probably extinguish in shame. If it came to Mikan's parents he hoped for them to be together and to smile at each of their daughter's smiles.

"_**When people die…"**_

"… _**stars…"**_

"… _**watch over…"**_

"… _**support…"**_

"… _**love…"**_

His eyes looked up to the sky again.

"Mikan… if I die and become a star… I can't replace your parents or your best friend but I promise to try to be your brightest light but please… forget about me…"

And out there, in the vast expanse of the starry night, a single star started shining brighter as if proud with something. But after a second it returned to normal.

"It'll be easier…"


End file.
